Superman and Carp
by HoratiosBabyMama
Summary: Absolutely Positively Not... by David LaRochelle. Starts where the book left off, with Steven's 'date' with Mike 'Carp' Capella.


**Hiya Peoples! I've been hibernating for a while but hopefully I'm back now!**

**I just read ****Absolutely Positively Not…**** by David LaRochelle and was so mad at the end when he didn't include the date with Mike! So I decided to write it myself. Hope I do the book justice, read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own it since my last name is not LaRochelle…and my first name isn't David either….**

**888**

I was tempted to put my license on the dashboard to show it off but reconsidered it when I slowly came to halt in front of Mike Capella's house.

I still couldn't believe this was happening or the fact that Mike was gay, it was all too surreal. And the fact that Mike had accepted this "date" was amazing in itself; I must not be as nerdy as I think. Nah, strike that, I'm the biggest nerd in history but Mike had accepted so that had to mean something.

I was just about to get out and go to the door when it opened and Mike came out into the porch light. _No one_ had ever looked so good in a blue t-shirt and jeans. His black hair was still curly but now I found it really attractive. He gave a small wave and walked towards my dad's beat-up truck.

I quickly checked my hair and smoothed down my khakis and green polo shirt, Rachel had assured me that I looked gorgeous but now I wasn't so sure.

"Hey Steven," Mike opened the door and sat down, giving me a smile. My worries instantly vanished at that smile, it was just too friendly and sincere and I found myself smiling back.

"Hey Mike, thanks for coming, I feel like an idiot for this," I felt my cheeks turn pink.

"Don't worry man, I don't mind, it's cool," I was starting to like the word cool more and more as I got to know 'Carp'.

"So pizza?" Mike nodded and I started the car and drove (expertly thank you very much) through the streets towards the pizza place.

Mike was silent as I drove and somehow I found myself not minding, it was a comfortable silence unlike my other dates with girls like Bree and Solveig where silence was awkward and I felt like I had to fill it with useless chatter.

"So, I saw you at our practice the other day,"

"Yeah, I found my shrimpy body suddenly wanting to play sports," I joked and Mike laughed but then looked over at me and seemed to study me.

"You're not shrimpy," he turned back to the window and I stared hard at the road willing myself not to blush.

"I actually came because I wanted to talk to Mr. Bowman,"

"Pretty cute isn't he?" I looked over at Mike to make sure I heard him right.

"Y-yeah, he is, but kinda old right?"

"Yeah, he has a bald spot," I wasn't the only one who noticed! I smiled as I pulled into the Pizzeria parking lot and turned off my car.

Mike smiled at me before getting out of the car and I followed quickly across the parking lot and into the warmth of the restaurant.

Mike looked around and headed for a table in the center, where everyone could see us. I was slightly surprised by this; did he really not mind being seen with me, the guy who had puked after looking into his mouth?

"Are you gonna sit man?" Mike looked up at me and I cleared my head of those thoughts and sat down, embarrassed. "So, what did you wanna know?" I looked up at Mike; he had just jumped right into it, not nervous at all. Mike was getting more and more interesting by the second…

"Well, I can't believe it took me sixteen years to realize that I'm gay when my best friend knew it all along," I ran a hand through my hair and attempted to crack a smile. Mike smirked.

"Yeah, I realized it for the first time in 6th grade when a girl asked me out and I was repulsed by the idea," I smiled at him.

"So how do you deal with it at school? Does the team know?"

"Nah, it's better to keep it secret, you've seen how those guys are. I usually get dates from teen dating sites but I wish I could have a boyfriend at my own school. I've been wanting to come out to them for the longest time."

I studied Mike, his cheeks were slightly pink and he was playing with his napkin, ripping it to shreds.

"Yeah, Rachel always says it's stupid to hide who you are. I believe that too but its annoying because she is trying to force me to be open about it when I'm still getting comfortable with the idea!" I paused and then mumbled, "A pep rally? I mean come on." Mike heard me and laughed.

"Hey, if she keeps pestering you, I could come out with you, you know, for moral support," I smiled as a blush appeared on Mike's cheeks. I didn't think it was possible for this amazing guy to be embarrassed!

"T-that'd be great," I stuttered, I think I was starting to get a crush on Mike. The waitress coming and taking our order interrupted our blush fest. The thought of food made my mouth water, at least I hoped that's what it was and not the sight of Mike's biceps as he folded his arms across his chest.

"So Steven, what do you like to do?" Mike smiled and I told him all my usuals and then stopped when I realized I had started rambling about Superman.

"Cool, it was The Flash for me, I still have my collection somewhere in my hurricane of a closet," I laughed and thanked every deity I could think of that I was not alone.

"Thanks for coming tonight Mike," I smiled shyly, "It means a lot, I hate being confused."

"It's no problem man, you'll get used to it and it'll get better. I'm having a good time anyway so stop being nervous." My eyes widened at that statement and I tried glaring at him but he glared playfully right back. I found myself leaning closer, determined to win this contest. My inner jock from a few months ago at Mike's table was fighting his way back into my mind. Mike smirked and leaned closer, increasing his glare.

I felt myself weakening; the intensity of his green-eyed gaze was over powering and…beautiful. I increased my gaze to stop myself from falling into his eyes.

"Hey Steven," Mike said softly still glaring, "Would you wanna do this again?" I sat back, startled and Mike laughed, "I win."

I frowned, my already small amount of masculinity dwindling into nothing. "But I did mean it, would you wanna go out with me again?"

I looked up bravely, "Like a date?" I prayed I wasn't so inept that I was mistaking his offer!

Mike smiled coyly and I found his smile yet again to be adorable, "Yeah, a date."

I slid lower into my seat and decided to try my hand at being coy. I put my hand to my chin, as I if I was thinking it over and Mike actually looked kind of nervous, I smiled.

"Yeah, I'd love to," Mike smiled.

"Cool," I grinned and couldn't squish the excitement that was bubbling in my stomach. I had to do something about it, but was I brave enough to try what I wanted? I decided that for once in my life I would ignore common sense. I leaned forward hurriedly and kissed Mike's cheek.

Mike looked surprised but then smiled warmly and turned his face to kiss my lips. It ended quickly but was definitely the best kiss I had experienced so far in my miniscule dating life.

I felt someone staring at us and turned to see our waitress holding a tray with our pizza. Poor thing, she looked scared to death.

Mike just smiled gently and placed his hand over mine, "If that's our food, could we have it please?" he said and the girl snapped back to reality, setting the tray down and backing away.

Mike took his hand off mine and cut slices for each of us, "Homophobes are weird man."

The urge to laugh overtook me and I had to grab my stomach, I was laughing so hard. Mike soon joined in; the look on the waitress's face had been priceless.

Finally, we clammed up and bite into our pizza.

"Hey Mike, do you wanna go stargazing or something after this?" I found myself asking, my nervousness seemed to have disappeared. I hoped it was gone for good.

Mike looked up, pizza sauce smeared on his lip (and somehow it was cute…)

When Mike smiled this time, it was brilliant, "That'd be cool."

I smiled, yep; cool was definitely my new favorite word…other than boyfriend and maybe even…Carp.

888

I finished! This was fun, pretty standard and not too fluffy but hey, it's only their first "date" so I couldn't be too romantical here. I like this but I'm not sure if they're in character or not. So it would be a big help if you told me what you thought! Please? I pictured Mike as a semi-quiet and sweet, but outgoing and overall cool guy. What do you think? Review!


End file.
